To Screw
by Iruweenie
Summary: Something's been bothering Riku lately. For some reason, he finds himself attracted to the last person he'd ever expect his best friend, Sora. So what does Riku decide to do about it..? Rated M to be safe.


Beginning A/N and Warnings: _This is my first time writing a story like this so please no flame meh D: I tried my hardest and it's kind of like my break from 'Those White Eyes'. A general warning; this is rated **M** for a reason. Suggested Yaoi and taking part in Sex-Ed will defiantly help you understand what Riku's going through… physically… if you know what I mean._

Disclaimer: _Me no own Riku, Sora, or Kingdom Hearts just to clear that up for you._

To Screw; Epilogue

--

Riku was puzzled. Not-to-mention a little frustrated and very confused. He couldn't understand these feelings going through his head and the reactions his body made as a result. On top of that, to sort the new thoughts going through Riku's mind, his conscience began to change as well. His once pure and unadulterated thinking slowly began spurting inappropriate nonsense during the most inopportune times. Mind you, these sudden outbursts remained in his head, but every one left a lingering blush sprawled along the bridge of his nose and a rather exasperated expression upon his face. Though you really couldn't blame him; some of the things he now thought were down right appalling, even to himself! Riku was flabbergasted at his alert conscience and wished for nothing more then for it to cease its constant string of 'fowl' language.

Now what exactly was Riku thinking about? At first, he wasn't quite sure, the feeling was so new, he didn't understand what his mind was trying to tell him. It wasn't until later that he got a general idea of what it was saying. This 'voice' inside his head was continuously getting 'turned on' by strange things. What were these strange things you ask? Of course Riku would deny it, but he found himself 'hardening' in the presence of other men. If you were in Riku's position, what would you call it? Strange, no? But the only reason Riku couldn't ignore his inner 'voice' was because of his "damn penis" as he called it. If it weren't for the emotional arousal he felt around his male friends, he would have dismissed the feeling as merely a phase. In fact, Riku still felt his excitement was a phase, just natures way of helping him decide which sex he preferred. Everything would go back to normal soon because he defiantly didn't like guys that way... right?

Right! In fact, his 'condition' was steadily getting better. Riku's 'inner voice' was fading and the unexpected arousals slowly began to go away. From time to time they would start up again but Riku knew this phase was finally coming to a close. The only thing left was for the feeling to go away when he was around the one person he never anticipated to take his breathe away; Riku's best friend, Sora. For some reason, his inner voice shouted louder then ever in his presence and the exhilaration in his lower areas exceeded all forms of pleasure he once felt there. Despite himself, Riku rather enjoyed the affect his friend had on him. He even found himself wanting to be near Sora more often, just so he could experience the 'high' like feeling he savored during each and every one of their meetings...

'That's it.' Riku thought early one morning when the not-so-unexpected feeling of damp sheets hugged his bare legs. The wet material clung uncomfortably to Riku's skin causing an almost inaudible moan to escape his lips. Letting one crust-covered eye gently flicker open, Riku allowed it to adjust before snapping it shut again. Shit. Another dream. Another.. accident.

'I can't believe I'm horny this early in the morning.' Riku sighed, running a shaky hand through tangled silver hair then sitting up to avoid further discomfort. This little 'accident' had been the fifth in a month and waking up to a wet bed wasn't the greatest thing in the world. Riku completely understood why this was occurring A/N: -coughSORAcough-

but the real problem wasn't washing the stained bed sheets after each incident. To be honest, Riku really didn't mind having one extra chore in the afternoons, but he was still concerned. Rather then cleaning and re-cleaning his bed sheets for as long as 'the accidents' were going to last, he tried to focus on a way of stopping them all together. This proved much harder than originally planned because no matter how much Riku concentrated on the main goal, Sora some how managed to slip into his thoughts and things only went downhill from there. After a moment of unsuccessful concentration (which ended in more Sora porn), Riku concluded there was only one solution. Hit the target right at its source.

"I'll just have to screw Sora's brains out." Riku shrugged, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed while smiling cheerfully, rather pleased with his answer. Besides, that was the solution for everything, right?

"That's right!" Riku's inner voice cooed happily, especially pleased with his answer as well.

--

Ending A/N: _Well, there you go. Please review and tell me what you think because, like I said, I've never written anything like this before so this is all new to me. I'll try to update again soon if I get positive feedback!_


End file.
